Ich hab es nicht bereut
by Windgates
Summary: Y cuando las fuerzas me abandonaban, una frase expiró en mis labios: no me arrepiento de nada..."


Dejé tiempo atrás los últimos atisbos de cordura que en mí permanecían. Era perfecto, maquiavélico, frío, pérfido, impasible, vil, ruin, perverso... y totalmente insensible; dirigía con mano de hierro a mis subordinados y aniquilaba a todo aquel que osara contradecirme. Nunca una orden de mi señor desobedecí, ni tampoco cometí jamás un solo error en mi diabólica labor. No era humano, pues nací y viví como el monstruo que era. La sola mención de mi nombre hacía que los rostros de la gente se contrajeran en una mueca de terror mientras en mi rostro se pintaba una burlona sonrisa. Sucios terranos... siempre los desprecié. Disfrutaba de sobremanera arrasando pueblos, quemándolos hasta los cimientos, borrando de la faz del planeta toda forma de vida. Ciertamente, me parecía divertido. Pero entonces apareció.

A pesar de haber vivido cientos de años, cada vez me parece más lejano este recuerdo, y ciertamente solo han pasado cuatro años, cinco, quizás. No deja de ser una cifra miserable en comparación a mi extenso pasado, aunque en realidad carece de importancia. El caso es que allí estaba él, cubierto de sangre y con mirada indiferente, sin inmutarse ante las miradas que le dirigíamos. "Muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó con una sonrisa mi señor, mientras yo examinaba la escena con desinterés, pues lo que realmente quería era continuar con la misión.

Dietrich von Logengrin, ese fue el nombre que dijo, casi encogiéndose de hombros, aún sin parecer afectado. Quedé entre impactado y curioso ante esta actitud, no puedo negarlo, pues hacía años que no encontraba a nadie que pudiera permanecer tan calmado ante nuestra presencia. Era solo un terrano, un terrano como otro cualquiera de los cientos que yo había aniquilado con mis propias manos. Pero allí estaba, plantado, mirándonos exánime. Acabó viniendo con nosotros, subiendo a la nave con total naturalidad, y debo decir que me tenía totalmente descolocado. "¿Tienes miedo?" le pregunté mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección a la nave, mirándole fijamente. Y al contrario de lo que planeaba, su respuesta me dejó aún más perplejo: "¿Por qué debería tenerlo?". No apartó su profundos ojos castaños ni un solo momento mientras me respondía con serenidad. Allí comenzó todo.

Se convirtió en mi protegido, así como en un miembro de nuestra orden. No era muy querido por su origen y raza, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pues había sido una orden de nuestro señor. Siempre rondaba por nuestro cuartel, molestando a todo aquel que pudiera, y ese desgraciado solía ser yo. Más de una vez le eché, molesto, de mi laboratorio, y después, como un niño tras una travesura, volvía despacio, tratando de que le perdonara. Y débil de mí lo hacía.

Pasó el tiempo y cambiaron las cosas. Más de una fueron las veces que le encontré durmiendo en el sofá de mi laboratorio, al despertarme tras haber estado toda la noche trabajando. Entonces yo me acercaba, y le contemplaba durante un rato. Era bello, ciertamente, demasiado para ser un terrano, me atrevería a decir, pero no tenía aún el valor de romper la barrera, ni siquiera para acariciarle los cabellos. Trataba de mirarle como siempre miraba a todo el mundo, trataba de estudiarle, de analizarle objetivamente, pero no era capaz, y fúrico conmigo mismo, me alejé. Estaba asustado, y mucho, debo decir, no sabía que me estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué aquel maldito terrano había descolocado todo mi mundo.

Y un día ocurrió. La barrera quedó quebrada, hecha añicos, derrumbándose y convirtiéndose en polvo. Se acercó a mí, mirándome de la misma manera que había hecho tiempo atrás, y cuando sus finos labios tocaron los míos cuan fue mi sorpresa al descubrirme poco después correspondiendo a aquel acto. Finalizó, como todo termina, y con ojos vidriosos susurró "No me odies... no te alejes". Quedé profundamente desconcertado, por primera vez en mi vida no supe que hacer. Mi racionalidad me decía que me alejara, o simplemente que lo matara por haber osado tocarme... pero entonces apareció una voz en mi interior, una que jamás había escuchado antes... y sin saber ni lo que estaba haciendo volví a unir nuestros labios a modo de respuesta.

¡Ah, la tentación! No pude resistirme a ella. Acaricié su cuerpo, lo abracé y lo tomé con desesperación, casi como si de nuestro último día se tratase. Observe así mismo marcas recientes en él, seguramente producidas por mi señor, y no pude sino abrazarle más fuerte, deseando en silencio poder ser el único que le tocaba de aquella manera. Acabó rendido, durmiendo abrazado a mí con una sonrisa. Velé su sueño mientras acariciaba sus lacios cabellos castaños, aún con la duda de que demonios me estaba pasando. No lo entendía.

Esto se repitió en numerosas ocasiones, y como era de esperar terminó ocurriendo. Nos hallábamos tumbados en la cama, él jugueteaba con mis cabellos como siempre, y yo me limitaba a observarle en silencio. Fue en un descuido mutuo cuando el "te quiero" escapó de nuestros labios. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando los últimos restos de mi antiguo yo quedaron totalmente destruidos. Dietrich había entrado a la fuerza en mi mundo, y no solo se había quedado en él, sino que lo había cambiado totalmente. Pero... aún había una oscura parte de él que no conocía, y que para desgracia nuestra conocerías mas adelante.

Nos convertimos en cómplices, pues nadie sabía lo que en nuestra habitación ocurría. Solo Caín debía sospechar algo, pero jamás dijo nada al respecto. Continuó nuestra pasión, con la diferencia de que, cada vez con más frecuencia, la traviesa frase abandonaba nuestros labios. Incontables fueron los besos y las caricias dadas, ¿Acaso importa el número? ¡Era feliz!

Pero hubo de ocurrir. Fue cosa de un vulgar descuido suyo el que aquel líquido carmesí comenzara a brotar de uno de sus dedos... y la bestia que habita en mi interior quedó desatada. Le herí, le hice daño, no pude controlarla... y cuando le vi tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y heridas, me juré a mi mismo que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Despacio, le abracé, y traté de hacerle prometer que me mataría la próxima vez. No quiso prometerlo. Con una débil sonrisa, susurró "¿Cómo podría hacerlo...?" Abracé con delicadeza su maltrecho cuerpo, y para su protesta murmuré "Entonces lo haré yo."

Pensaba que no lo haría, pensó que no cumpliría mi promesa, pero aquel animal volvió a quedar libre, y trató de hacerle daño nuevamente... pero no le dejé. Cuando aún quedaba en mí un leve trazo de cordura... clavé mis propias garras en mi pecho, todo lo profundo que pude, derrumbándome y volviendo a ser el que era. Él corrió hacia mi cuerpo, abrazándome tal y como había hecho yo la vez anterior. Me gritó, me insultó, y finalmente rompió a sollozar, tratando en vano de frenar los ríos de sangre que brotaban de mi pecho. "No te mueras..." susurró entre sollozos e hipeos, una y otra vez, besando mi rostro y juntando nuestras frentes. Sonreí. Débilmente, llevé una mano ensangrentada hasta su rostro, acariciándolo como tantas otras veces había hecho. Nuevamente, aquella frase salió de mis labios, lo que provocó otro torrente de gritos e insultos, así como de reproches por parte de aquel terrano que en aquel momento suplicaba que no me fuera. Se culpó a sí mismo de forma lastimera, abandonada ya la ira y dejando paso a la desesperación. Abrí los ojos, busqué su mano... y una frase expiró en mis labios "No me arrepiento de nada..."


End file.
